THE NOLIFE QUEEN AND THE DEMON NINJA Lemon scene
by killercroc
Summary: Lemon scene for THE NOLIFE QUEEN AND THE DEMON NINJA. Done by Yinshadow


The maker of this lemon scene is Yinshadow.

Morgana's room

Naruto and Morgana continue their passionate kiss while they head for the darkness of the dungeons of the Hellsing Manor. Suddenly the room lightens with dim candles and reveals an opened up coffin that is coincidently wide enough to fit 2 people in. Naruto places Morgana on the soft insides of the coffin and continues kissing her. Naruto broke the kiss for air but Morgana doesn't need one since she's a 500 year old vampire. She place her hand on Naruto's cheek and smiles at him, not a smile full of sadism and blood but a one of love and it is hard to notice due to her teeth showing but Naruto knows the difference and smiles back at her.

Naruto unbutton Morgana's shirt with one hand and starts massaging between her legs with the other. The draculina moans in pleasure as she feels the 2 fingers of Naruto's rubbing her due to the fact that she has pants on. Morgana pulls Naruto into another kiss and wraps her arms around his neck while Naruto shares in with the kiss and took off her shirt to free her breasts and gropes one. Naruto can taste blood in Morgana's mouth and it's obvious since vampires drink blood in order to survive and him being a ninja for years past in his previous life in the shinobi nations the taste is not strange to him and neither is its stench.

Morgana's ** seeps out juices and soakens her pants and is stick beteen Naruto's fingers. They broke their kiss and Morgana releases a lustful and passionate moan from her throat.  
"Naruto " moans Morgana as she lower her hands to Naruto's pants and pulled down his pants while he pull down hers. "It it's been so long since I had sex with someone, and due to my reputation back when I was human, everyone feared me"

"Then let me fix that for you" said Naruto as he kiss his draculina lover's cheek and slowly insert his ** inside her. Morgana winces and blood seeps out from her eyes since she only cry out blood now that she's a vampire, but despite this Naruto known that Morgana is in pain as she was reborn as a vampire and she regained her virginity until Naruto took it. "Are you okay?"  
"F-Funny, from the gunshots and slashes I experienced the only pain I feel is from you" said Morgana

"I'm sorry" said Naruto as he feels guilty for hurting his vampire lover but Morgana place her hand on his cheek and kisses him.

"I'm not blaming you" said Morgana "in fact, I love the pain you gave me. Go slow first please"  
"Okay" said Naruto as he kisses Morgana in return and starts moving his hips toward hers. Morgana moans and wrap her arms around Naruto's neck, her eyes glows red out of lust and shoves her tongue down Naruto's throat. Naruto can taste the blood on Morgana's tongue and he is starting to love the taste. Naruto then starts thrusting deep and hard grope both of her huge breasts and pinching her nipples.

"Ah Naruto" moans Morgana as her red eyes are filled with lust "don't stop, oh yes ah!"  
Naruto grunts and moans in ecstasy as he can feel Morgana's walls tighten and coat his ** with juices. He place his mouth on her neck and starts kissing and sucking on it.

"You taste delicious" said Naruto huskily "and you are so tight around my hard fat **. I don't think I want to stop **ing that tight ** of yours."

"Then don't stop, ** me with your heart's content" moans Morgana as she moan again and lick Naruto's neck and breathing deeply and hungrily at it. But she doesn't bite him but she place her mouth on his neck and starts kissing on it. Naruto reaches his climax and came out into Morgana. Morgana remove her mouth and gave out a moan as she can feel the warm seed entering inside her. "Oh yes, fill me up. Oh yes fill my ** with your warm juices."

"Go on all fours, Morgana" said Naruto

"Alright" moaned Morgana as she slowly turns around with her ** pointing at Naruto. Her breasts are pressing on the coffin and her ** is in the air. Naruto place his hands on both cheeks and gropes them, Morgana moans at the touch until she widen her eyes as she feels a familiar hardness entering her ** and causes her to roll her eyes back and lowering her head on the pillow of the coffin with her tongue sticking out of her mouth and her shark-like teeth showing. Naruto is thrust hard and spanking to give the vampire the pleasure, his attempts were a success as she moans.  
Naruto performs shadow clone jutsu to create a shadow clone, the clone appears in front of Morgana and his ** is touching her face.

"Are you *moan* sure about this, what if I bite it by accident?" said Morgana with concern but she moans in ecstasy as her ** is getting **ed hard and deep by Naruto.  
"It'll be fine" said Naruto "it's a shadow clone, it can't be turned by the bite"  
"Okay" said Morgana as she then place the shadow clones ** in her mouth and starts sucking on it. She successfully engorge the whole length into her mouth and down her throat, she is sucking it and licking the shaft. The clone moans and grunts as Morgana's fangs are poking on it.

"Easy there" moans the clone "Don't bite it off"  
Morgana pulls him out of her mouth and starts licking the shaft and tip to the tip. She moans at the taste and starts stroking it slow while she resumes licking the shaft to the tip.  
Naruto is reaching his climax and speeds up his thrusting and continues pounding Morgana's **. Naruto reached his climax and shoots out a load into her, the clone also reached his climax and ** on Morgana's face and mouth. Morgana moans as she lick the ** off her face while the clone poofs into smoke and the experience is transferred to the original.

"Man, that felt great" said Naruto as the instant please causes him to ** again and again. Morgana can feel her ** getting filled up and the feeling is so intense that her eyes rolled right back and drool is pouring down from her gaping mouth. After 5 or 6 cumshots, Naruto pulled out and sighed in relief but his ** is still hard.

"More"

Naruto turns to Morgana as she slowly rolling to on her back and cleaning her ** stained face.

"I want more" moans Morgana as she is massaging her left breast and fingering herself. Naruto sits on her stomach and places his ** between her breasts, her took hold of each breast and squeezes them together.

"Morgana, press your breasts on my ** so I can ** them" said Naruto as he gropes those huge mounds of warm flesh until Morgana place her hands on them and presses her breasts on Naruto's **. The feeling causes them to moan, Morgana starts massaging Naruto's ** with her breasts while he buck his hips back and forth at a fast pace.  
Morgana loves the sensation and the touch of Naruto's ** on her breasts. She sees the tip poking out and near her mouth, she stick out her tongue and starts licking and sucking carefully so that she will not accidently bite it with her sharp teeth. Naruto is reaching his climax and blasts out a load at the vampire's face and on her hair as well. Morgana licks the tip clean and then her face, ** seeps down on her breasts and down to her nipples. Morgana grabbed one of her breast and lick them clean and sucking her own nipple clean as well. Naruto collapses beside Morgana as he is now exhausted and watches Morgana clean herself.

"That was wow" said Naruto breathlessly until Morgana snuggles into Naruto and kisses him. Her mouth as the taste of his ** but he doesn't care as it was his ** that made her satisfied.

"I never felt this in centuries" said Morgana as she cuddle into Naruto's arms and falls asleep "I'm glad you came here"

"Me too" said Naruto as he kiss his lover's forehead and falls asleep. 


End file.
